1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cradles for infants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The soporific effects produced by gently rocking an infant have been recognized since antiquity to provide soothing relief to child and parent alike, and cradle makers have crafted many devices for lulling a child off to sleep. The typical cradle rocks about a base or pivot. This results in the traditional swaying-rocking mode in which the infant undergoes a small up-and-down motion in addition to the dominant side-to-side motion. Although other types of rocking motions have potentially soothing effects, they are not commonly found in cradles.